<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstandings by Cristy_duck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300446">Misunderstandings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck'>Cristy_duck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Misunderstandings, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Overhearing, Parent-Child Relationship, Worring for a friend, comical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry overhears a conversation and thinks Mantaro is pregnant with Kevin's child. The development of this news will cause some trouble internal the Legends but ... is Terry sure of what he heard?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Mask &amp; Robin Mask, Kinniku Mantaro &amp; Kevin Mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terry was tiredly walking through the hallways of the stadium, that day they had to train under the Legends’ supervision because it was the six-month-day training group, and they had to be overseen by those who trained them, in specific, the Legends, so they could improve their techniques and they could improve their teachings.</p>
<p>While he was walking directed to the restroom where he could have taken a shower, since the first group finished his training – and he was there, while others like Kevin and Mantaro where put in the second group, just because one was the worst student at the Factory and the other joined the d.M.p. – he walked near a dressing room and since he heard very strange noises – like somebody who was … erhm … enjoying himself – he decided to stop and overhear what was happening, maybe peering through the lock. He froze as he watched it first-hand. He saw … he saw Mantaro, kneeling, very attached to Kevin, and Kevin kneeling too, without his shirt, and Mantaro had his head down … down <em>there</em>, in that precise spot, the treasure of every man’s, and Kevin was patting him on his back! He decided he would have overheard the conversation before running to the Legends.</p>
<p>«Kevin … I don’t think it’s a good idea … the others will jump on you and kill you, if we say what happened …»</p>
<p>«We can’t help it, Mantaro, we must tell them. It was all my fault; I was careless, and this happened … I can’t stand seeing you like this …»</p>
<p>Mantaro sighed: «I … I guess you’re right. P … plus, the bump’s already showing … and … and I’m starting to feel sick …»</p>
<p>Terry widened his eyes, thinking: “B-Bump?! Feeling sick?! All of this Kevin’s fault?! Oh … oh god, Mantaro can’t be pregnant with Kevin … but … but- I better heard, maybe I’m wrong”</p>
<p>«I know, and that costume leaves little to imagination, they’ll see how the bump will get bigger and bigger … ah, it’s all my fault, Mantaro, I’m so sorry! If only I wasn’t so careless …» then Kevin looked Mantaro, lifting his head «I’m twice as sorry for the sickness … do you need me, when you’ll feel like you’re about to vomit? I’ll stay with you all the time, Mantaro, I promise, we’ll get through this together … but I don’t know how our fathers will be taking this …»</p>
<p>“Fuck, I wasn’t mistaking! Mantaro is really pregnant with Kevin’s child, and judging from what they’re saying, it could already be two months! I must tell the Legends everything, I seriously doubt they’ll be quiet when their sons will tell them …!” and so, Terry, despite being tired, ran to the room where the Legends where having their meeting.</p>
<p>He ran like a wild bronco, and soon he reached the room. He entered without knocking, and the door slammed open captured everyone’s attention. «I need all your attention on me, guys! We have a problem, a very, very big, big problem!»</p>
<p>Robin crossed his arms and hissed: «And tell me, Terry, how will this “big, big problem” ruin our meeting?»</p>
<p>Terry slowly walked near Robin, shook his hands and said: «I think it’s better for you if I tell you the truth now … you’ll be a grandpa, Robin. Mantaro is pregnant with Kevin’s son, your grand-Robin!» but the British could not keep that news, and so he blacked out.</p>
<p>Everyone stood up and separated Terry from Robin, who was lying unconscious on the floor. They lifted carefully his mask, so he could breathe better. Then they opened his shirt and put him in the security position. Terryman broke out: «Did you really need to tell him this in this way?! Seriously?! And anyway, how did you know it?!»</p>
<p>«L… Let me … let me ask him … th-this …» Robin regained consciousness; and sat upright in his chair. He posed his hands on the table «S-So, Terry, would … would you kindly tell … tell us everything?» Robin was both happy and worried. How could he face Bibimba and Suguru? Mantaro was still a minor! And he was a prince! Oh, c’mon, just when everything was going great with his son!</p>
<p>«Er … sure. You see, I was casually walking, heading to the restrooms to take a shower, when I … I passed by a dressing room and heard … ehm … somebody who was … cough … I don’t know how to say … somebody who was having sex, ok?! And … and when I spied I saw Mantaro and Kevin both … both kneeling and Mantaro had his face … you know, there … Kevin didn’t have his t-shirt … and …» he saw the faces of everybody, especially Robin’s who seemed he was about to black out again «And then I overheard their conversation … Mantaro didn’t want to tell you what happened, because he was worried for Kevin, but then Kevin apologised for what happened and Mantaro said the bump was already showing … plus he was sick and … Kevin told him he would have been by his side all the time … they wanted to come here and told- oh, here they are!»</p>
<p>Kevin knocked politely on the door, while Mantaro was leaning on him and was wearing a large hoodie to hide the bump. When they could enter, Kevin couldn’t speak that Robin ran towards Mantaro and shook his hands, saying: «I’m mighty sorry for what happened, Mantaro, I’ll swear I’ll take care of everything, ok? There’s no need to freak out. If you want, I’ll raise him.»</p>
<p>«Mh? Raise? Daddy, are you ok? Anyway, we wanted to tell you that we cannot take part in the training due at 16:10, ten minutes from now, because-»</p>
<p>«You should be ashamed of yourself, Kevin! Mantaro is still a minor, and you … you … ah, but even you, Mantaro, how could you!»</p>
<p>«I was just hungry …» said the prince, lifting a hand on his stomach. He was having stomach cramps. «But now I know it wasn’t a good idea …»</p>
<p>«Tch. Of course, it wasn’t! You’re still young, my boy … do you wish to have your life ruined for this?»</p>
<p>«Ok, maybe I was careless, daddy, because I gave him a great stroke, but it couldn’t be helped! I mean, I couldn’t-»</p>
<p>«You could use a condom! That’s it, I said it! Now take your responsibilities, Kevin!»</p>
<p>Kevin and Mantaro both looked each other confused, but then Mantaro took the trash bin and exited to room, because he was about to vomit, and Kevin followed him. He helped him by massaging his back.</p>
<p>«My friend wouldn’t be so sick if you hadn’t <em>impregnated </em>him! I swear I’ll kill you!» said Terry, since Kevin entered, but Mantaro entered too, and now the bump was <em>really</em> visible «Oh my, Kinniku’s pregnancy lasts only a day?!»</p>
<p>Mantaro was massaging his head: «Will you quit such nonsense?! If it’s a prank, then it’s not working!»</p>
<p>«Mantaro’s right! We-»</p>
<p>«But … but … I heard you talking about the bump that’s really visible now … and Kevin, you said it’s all your fault … and Mantaro was sick and all …»</p>
<p>Kevin shook his head: «If you go around overhearing conversation, you’ll end up misunderstanding everything, like you did now! I said that was my mistake because I gave him a chocolate that had peanut essence, but I didn’t know it, and when Mantaro ate it he felt sick, then his stomach started swelling … that’s why we came here, because I needed them to watch over him while he went to the pharmacy to buy an antihistamine!»</p>
<p>«Then … then the noises I heard, like you were having oral sex?»</p>
<p>Kevin widened his eyes and opened his mouth, while Mantaro was trying not to laugh so hard: «He was panicking, that’s why I knelt with him!»</p>
<p>«But you didn’t have your t-shirt on!»</p>
<p>«Because I was training!» Kevin was exasperated.</p>
<p>Ramenman coughed to calm them down: «Now, now, this was all a big misunderstanding, we understand it, but I think we should worry about Mantaro who exited again to vomit, don’t you think?»</p>
<p>«Yes!» they both exited to help their friend.</p>
<p>Mantaro said, sitting upright with his back against the wall: «I … I remember now … I have the antihistamine cream in my dressing room … if I rub it on my stomach the bump will fade …»</p>
<p>Kevin looked him in the eyes: «I’ll go pick it up right now.» he exited and ran, while the prince threw back his head, resting it on the wall. He made some long breaths. Then Kevin returned, and Mantaro rubbed the cream on his stomach.</p>
<p>«In a few hours the bump will fade … I won’t take other antihistamine, this is enough … I’ll think I’ll vomit again, but it’s ok, now I have my medicine in my system.»</p>
<p>Kevin smiled under the mask: «Great. – he looked his father – Now, daddy, I think we’re thinking the same thing …»</p>
<p>Robin nodded: «Right, my son …» they both looked Terry «Run for your life, Terry!»</p>
<p>And that crazy afternoon ended with the young Texan chased by the two Mask, that were furious for what he had caused. But everyone else, was convulsed in laughing by that fantastic misunderstanding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope to have made you all laugh hard for this :) because Iaughed when i wrote this :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>